


The Park

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Divorce, F/M, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Your boyfriend/husband of 5 years has left you for another woman. He’s left you and note and you’re reading it in the park when you meet Tom while he’s walking his dog.Tumblr Anon request.





	1. Chapter 1

That bastard, that sick, masochistic fucker, That was your first thought when you walked into your small two bed house to discover that your husband of five years had gone and taken his belongings with him. All he had left was a note on the kitchen counter top.

You suddenly felt like you were suffocating inside, amongst all the bits and pieces you had bought together. That lamp, the table, the massive TV that you had said you two didn’t need but he insisted that you buy. You grabbed your keys and the note and left once more.

You were in a daze as you aimlessly walked down the street, it wasn’t until your feet hit grass did you notice that you had gone to the local park. It was a bright, sunny Saturday and many families were taking advantage of the warm weather by forcing their kids to play outside.

This happiness contrasted sharply with your dark mood.

You found a bench by the duck pond and dove your hand into your pocket to retrieve the note you hadn’t been brave enough to read. You took a breath and began to read.

Dear Y/N

I’m sorry, I know we’ve been married for five years and we’ve been together for nearly ten years but I’ve met someone else. She’s incredible, we have such a connection that I can’t ignore. I hope you will understand and perhaps accept one day.

I’m sorry again.

x

You read the note over and over again until the feeling of breathlessness came over you once more. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and you buried your head in your hands, not caring that you were in a public place and sobbed.

You vaguely registered the soft patter of paws walk up to you, you uncovered your face to see the cute face of a chocolate Cocker Spaniel looking up at you. You reach down and give the dog a stroke with a shaking hand which it seemed to enjoy until you heard a male voice speak next to you.

“Sorry if he’s bothering you, he can be quite persuasive.” You look up to see a tall man standing in front of you. You suddenly felt self conscious, the man you saw in front was one of the most attractive men you’d ever seen. He had dark blonde wavy hair, bight blue eyes and small blonde beard. You were sure you recognised him from somewhere but you couldn’t place it. You just knew that subjecting this stranger to your ugly crying face was the last thing you wanted ti do and you hoped he hadn’t noticed. 

He narrowed his eyes in concern oh dear you thought he’s noticed.

“Forgive me for prying but its everything OK?” 

You wanted to say yes, yes everything was absolutely fine and dandy but you couldn’t bring yourself to lie.

“No, I’m not OK, I just got home from seeing my parents to find that my husband has left me, he’s taken all his belongings from the house already and left me this note, oh and to make matters worse, he’s been cheating on me and has gone to live with her!” You exploded showing the stranger the screwed up letter. He took it and skim read it quickly before saying “well y/n, I think your husband is a fool to leave you.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, you are a beautiful and intelligent young woman, any man who messes you around is definitely an idiot.” 

You sniffed, not entirely sure how this man you had just met could say such complimentary words when your own husband hadn’t said anything like that for years, but you were still grateful.

“Thank you. I’m sorry to off load all of this onto you when I don’t even know your name.” He gave me a small smile. 

“It’s Tom” 

Realisation hit you, you knew who this kind gentleman was, although he looked a little different since you had last seen him. On a film, acting as Loki the God of Mischief.

“Loki?” You asked dumbly, making Tom laugh a little. 

“Sometimes, although I normally go by Tom Hiddleston” 

“Oh God, I’m sorry to burden you with all this, I know you’re probably used to crying fans but not like this.” 

Tom put one hand on top of your own, his hand was warm and comforting.

“It’s fine, honestly. Let me walk you home, I’d like to see that you get in safe.” 

You nodded and let Tom and his dog back towards your house. Just before you let yourself in you turned to Tom “would you like a cup of tea, just to say thank you? I promise I won’t hold you hostage, your dog can have some water too.”

Tom laughed again and looked down at his dog “what do you think Bobby?”

Bobby wagged his tail and scratched lightly at the door making you both laugh.

“I think Bobby has decided.” You say as you let them in. Had known that at the end of the day you would end up single and having tea with a celebrity you would’ve put on a nicer top at least.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few months since you had tea with Tom Hiddleston, you had laughed at his stories and he listened to yours. You found out that you both shared a love of literature and you exchanged numbers however work commitments for Tom and the beginnings of your divorce kept you both away from meeting up again.

One morning, just as you were eating your toast for breakfast when an envelope was posted through your letter box, you picked up the cream envelope and opened it quickly. It was an invitation from a friend of yours inviting you to an exclusive party in Central London celebrating arts and literature over the last year. You were so excited that you called your friend straight away and accepted.

A month later, you were rearing to go. You had your favourite jumpsuit on, you had paid a make up artist friend of yours to come round to do your face and you though that you looked hot tonight, if you did say so yourself!

You felt a little nervous on the way over, this was your first event since you had separated from your husband, the man who always come to these kind of events with you. Even though he would complain about it all nigh, then he would get as drunk as he could and find some way to embarrass you so you would have to leave early. The dickhead. Tonight you would have fun, celebrate with your friends and you wouldn’t leave until the end.

You paused briefly before going into the event just to collect yourself. There sounded like there was a lot of people inside which terrified you a little bit. ’Perhaps you couldn’t do this’ you thought ’maybe it was too early?’ Just as you were going to turn back to catch the taxi again, you heard your name being called. It was Marie, your friend and the one who sent you the invitation.

“You came! I’m so happy” she squealed grabbing both your hands and squeezing them.

“I did, thank you for inviting me” you replied then she leaned closer to you. “I’m so sorry about your bastard of a husband. You’re so better off without him. Maybe you’ll find a new candidate here?”

You shook your head and laughed “nah, I’m not looking for anyone. I’m just here to drink and have a good time.” Marie grinned and linked her arm with yours. She lead you into the event. No going back now!

Marie had sat you on her table with her, something you were certainly grateful for. You didn’t really recognise anyone at this event at all, you laughed and cheered and drank with the other people on your table and once the awards had finished the music began. The effects of the numerous glasses of wine ment that you were so up for dancing that you were first on the floor, throwing shapes that sober you would be embarrassed to see but you didn’t care!

You signalled to Marie that you were going to get another drink and weaved your way towards the bar. You sidled up to a tall man in a light blue suit and waited until you got served. Whilst you were waiting you snuck a peak at the man standing next to you. Your eyes nearly popped out their sockets.

“Tom?” You called to him. Tom Hiddleston looked down at you and a delighted smile lit up his beautiful features “Y/N! What are you doing here?”

“Marie Fox is a great friend of mine, she invited me, you? Are you here with anyone”

Tom shook his head “no, I had a night off from my play and your friend Marie has been nagging me and my agent for years to come to one of her events.”

“Yes, she can be quite persuasive” you elongated the word persuasive because the alcohol was definitely affecting your ability to talk.

“Ehehe, yes she can. So how are you doing? Have you heard from your husband?”

“We’re getting a divorce” you said bluntly Tom put a large hand on your exposed arm, which made your heart thump. He looked directly in your e/c eyes “I’m sorry to hear that.”

You gave him a small sad smile, fighting back tears “it’s one of those things” you said.

Just then the song that had been playing ended and Modjo’s song Lady (Here me tonight) began, Tom got very excited and grabbed your hand.

“Dance with me?” He asked. You grinned and he practically dragged you onto the dance floor. You quickly found out why some of his fans called him snake hips and you greatfully joined in. He had hold of both your hands and drew you closer to him. You placed your arms around his neck and closed the gap between you two. In the back of your mind you knew that you should be careful.

He was a celebrity and you were in the process of getting a divorce but for once you decided to forget all of that and just have fun.

The time passed quickly and finally it got to the last song of the evening. It was a slow couples dance and you and Tom were still leading the dancing, you looked over and saw that Marie had hooked up with the same guy she always messed around with at these events. You looked back up at Tom and noticed that his bright blue eyes had enlarged. He must have been rather drunk too as he bent his head towards you and your lips met in a light kiss. Your hands locked in his dark blonde curls as the kiss deepened, the world melted away and nothing else mattered until Tom whispered “come back with me?”

You took the plunge and agreed, not able to stop grinning as you followed Tom out of the venue


	3. Chapter 3

You and Tom dived into a taxi and he gave the address of a hotel not too far away from the event, you sat back and stared at the droplets of water that streamed across the taxi’s window. You felt Tom’s warm hand clasp your own which brought you back into the moment. This wasn’t exactly how you expected the night to go, but you certainly weren’t complaining! 

You looked over at your male companion and he gave you a small wink which made your insides flip excitedly. He almost fell out of the taxi as it stopped outside the swanky hotel, Tom paid the driver and then opened the door for you, he held out his arm, which you gratefully took and the two of you made your way through the foyer, ignoring the shocked look the receptionist was giving you and into the lift which took you to the top floor. 

Tom took out his key card with a flourish, he was still a little drunk but eventually managed to get the key card to register in the door. You almost gasped verbally at the size of the suite that lay ahead of you. It was bigger than the whole of your downstairs area of your house, tastefully decorated the lounge area lay ahead of you. The modern bathroom was to the left of you and what you presumed was the bedroom was to the right. 

Tom stood in front of you and held both of your hands in his own “drink?” he enquired with one eyebrow raised. 

“Yes please” You replied and let yourself be led into the living room. 

Tom rang down to get room service whilst you snooped around the living area, there was a selection of books that you were drawn to on the wall and you stood in front of them, head slightly tilted whilst you read the titles. You felt him creep up behind you and he kissed the exposed bit of your neck which made you shiver with excitement. 

“Find anything you like?” He purred in your ear as he kissed your neck gently.

“Madame Bovary” you stammered out, quickly finding the first title you could see on the bookcase. You couldn’t think straight whist he was touching you like that. 

“Ahhh, what a tragic tale” said he 

“Spoilers!” You giggled as you turned around to face him. Tom didn’t quite tower over you whilst you were wearing your heals but you still had to look up at his delightful face. You stretched up at enveloped his lips within yours. You heard him growl into the kiss and he drew you closer so you could feel his growing erection. The moment was broken however when a knock at the door sounded “Room service!” Called a female voice. 

You gave Tom what you hoped was a sultry look and walked away from him towards the door, you greeted and thanked the concierge and took the ice bucket with the bottle of champagne back into the living room. Tom had found a couple of glasses which he had set down on the coffee table, he took the bucket from you and opened the champagne with a loud pop. He poured and handed a glass to you before pouring his own. 

“What shall we drink to?” You ask holding out your glass to him. 

“To Marie Fox” He answered

“Why?” You laughed

“Because, without her we wouldn’t have found each other again” 

You nodded and chinked you glass up against his and drank the bubbly golden liquid quickly. Tom did the same and instead of pouring another he put his glass down and put his hand on your warm cheek. 

“You look devastatingly beautiful tonight Y/N” 

“Thank you, Tom, you don’t look too bad yourself! At least I look a lot better than when you last saw me” 

The memory of that day seemed to flash across his mind and he furrowed his brow. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up. Sorry I’m always ruining the moment” You sighed and put you glass down “I’d better be heading off.” You turned to go but Tom caught hold of your wrist gently. 

“Please, don’t go Y/N. I promise to help you forget all about that day.”

“Oh really, and how are you going to do that?” You asked intrigued. 

Tom looked at you for a moment and then he bent down slightly and swept you up into his arms, he carried you from the living room into the bedroom and threw you gently onto the bed. He bent over you and kissed you passionately, his hands travelling tantalising down your body. Somehow, without your knowledge, he got up underneath your dress and removed your knickers. He moved downwards and nuzzled into your mound, his tongue darting expertly around your folds, paying special attention to your throbbing clit. You felt an orgasm build up inside you but just as you were about to come Tom stopped and removed himself from underneath your dress. 

“Ehhehe, do you really think I’d let you come that easily” He purred mischievously. He lay down next to you and you took this opportunity to removed his jacket and shirt. You peppered kisses all the way down his chest and when you got to his waist band you ran your tongue along it whist cupping his impressive erection in your hand making him groan in pleasure. 

You made short work of his trousers and they joined the rest of his clothes on the immaculate floor. An idea came to your head and before you took off his briefs you made him sit upwards, he had an intrigued look on his face but went along with your unknown plan anyways. You pulled them off and freed him and then took him all into your mouth, he threw back his head and groaned your name as you worked him in your mouth. You could tell that you were going to bring him to the edge and just as he did with you, you stopped and removed yourself from him. 

“Come here you little minx” Tom growled and removed your dress from your body. You were shivering now, not from the cold but from excitement as you climbed on top of him and he gently inserted himself inside you. You rode him for a time until he clasped hold of you and flipped you swiftly over. You locked your legs around his waist and felt the orgasm build up again. This time he did not stop until you yelled out his name and he yours as you came together.


End file.
